The present invention generally relates to organizers for golf accessories and particularly to golf accessory organizers which can be carried in the golfer's pocket.
While playing or watching the play of golf, various accessories are desirable to aid in keeping track of play and the score of play as well as aid in the actual play of golf. Such accessories include golf cards, pens or pencils, notebooks, hole yardage and information pads, ball mark repair tools, tees, and the like. Golf cards are often attached to holders secured to golf carts, which, if watching rather than playing golf, are not utilized. Likewise, pads and notebooks possibly including protective covers or holders are often placed in the pocket of the users. However the present invention, such accessories were generally haphazardly positioned at various locations according to the whim of the user and generally in nonrepeatable, disorganized fashion.
Thus a need exists for a device for holding various golf accessories in an organized manner.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an organizer for golf accessories.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such a golf accessory organizer which can be carried in the golfer's pocket.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such a golf accessory organizer which holds the golf accessories as a single unit without loose components which can fall from the organizer during use.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such a golf accessory organizer which is very ornamental and aesthetic in appearance.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such a golf accessory organizer which can be easily and economically manufactured.
Surprisingly, the above objectives and others like them can be accomplished by a golf accessory organizer according to the teachings of the present invention. Specifically, first and second halves of a cover interconnected together along a fold line are further secured together generally parallel to and spaced from the fold line with the first half overlying the second half in book fashion. The tube formed thereby receives a portion of a card holder which holds a golf card in page fashion between the first and second halves.
The present invention will become clearer in light of the following detailed description of an illustrative embodiment of this invention described in connection with the drawings.